joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Youtube Video
The creation of... uhhh... I'm too lazy. It's just a content creator + original owners of Youtube + Google. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Garbage Tier to Memetic | Bullcrap 18+ Tier | Likely Memetic Name: 'Varies '''Origin: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''None '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Video '''Powers and Abilities: '''Varies, but Mind Manipulation is very common | Emotion Maniplation (is very rage inducing) 'Attack Potency: Varies between Garbage level to Memetic, possibly''' Millions of Subscribers Level''' | Beyond True Infinity (Constantly makes people rage)' | '''Undefined' Speed: Omnipresent | Omnipresent | Impossible Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies | Beyond True Infinity | OHK Durability: Same As Your Computer | Irrelevant+ | Beyond this Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: The content Creator | Bullcrap ratings Intelligence: Varies from Stupid Low (Screwattack and below) to Supergenius (VERY RARE OCCURANCE) | Google Level (Bullcrap Age Restrictions) | All Weaknesses: Mind Hax Resistance | Beings who are over 18 | NOTHING Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bad Research (Screwattack)' - Does research the wrong way and wanks Superman. This will OHK anyone who doesn't notice. *'Bad Research (Non Screwattack)' - The other variation of this move. Does research on characters with extreme bias, but unlike Screwattack, they don't even try to calculate anything. *'SCIENCE' - Throws very advanced information at you. This causes confusion with a 100% chance of you hitting yourself in confusion for 100% of your health. *'Anti-Hacker Hate' - Anyone who is against hacking is immediately hated on so hard that anyone who gets hit is immediately erased. Only Verlisify can resist this. *'Bad Content' - Makes a horrible Youtube video. It doesn't do much other than irritate people. *'Time Skip' - Tries to predict your movements, then does a time skip to counter it. (Usually backfires) *'Perverts' - Sicks a pervert on you. It will do this regardless of your gender. (But it almost always backfires against anything that isn't female) *'SethTheProgrammer' - Debunks you, everything that you are, or ever will be. Anything that gets debunked is instantly erased. *'Verlisify' - Erases all of your hax. Simple as that. *'Burcol' - Beats you in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Then exposes you. WITH MESSAGES *'Reaction videos' - does a react video to you and steals your content AKA your entire moveset *'DMCA' copyright takedown - an instant kill regardless of if you are under fair use this move erases you *'Age Restrict' - Puts an Age Restriction on any object, person, or concept. Anything under the age of 18 that sees something Age Restricted is instantly erased beyond the concept of concepts. YouTube Video can also Age Restrict itself, giving it an extreme power up and new moves listed under this move. **'(Censored)' - Indescribable things that instantly kills people who are disgusted. **'Arousal' - Makes any male person aroused, then stabs them. **'Bondage' - Locks in you in inescapable bondage. Then gets cheap shots in. A weaker version of this can be used without age restricting itself. (Youtube Video in it's composite or age restricted form will ALWAYS open with this move against females. If the opponent is under 18 it will use the weaker version if it's not age restricted.) Key: Normal | Age Restricted | Composite Note: Feel free to add any moves that you can think of to this list. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: PewDiePie Inconclusive Matches: Category:Memetic tier Category:Video Users Category:Hax Category:Completely Unfair